Call of the Planet
by Ender3
Summary: Chris has been chosen by the planet. Its gona be a bumpy ride. Rated R for language....and violence....and whatever else I feal like putting in here. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Call of the Planet

By Ender

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy at all. In no

way shape or form.

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

The shrill alarm siting on Chris' TV in his room automatically dragged Chris from his blissful sleep as soon as it struck 5:00 AM. Chris jolted awake and sat there as if in a trance but then noticed the loud noise protruding into his thoughts. Jumping off his bunk bed, Chris walked towards the small black box but just as soon as he was within arms reach on it, the alarm flew off the TV and onto the dresser the TV happened to be sitting on. The alarm stopped its obnoxious wailing. Satisfied with is work, Chris started moving back to his nice warm bed. But Chris didn't get half way across the room because suddenly he started jumping up and down on his right foot while holding his left foot in pain.

"AH! Shit shit shit!" Chris cursed under his breath as he hopped from one foot to the other. Then looking down towards his feet, he realized that there was Lego all over the floor. His brother must have forgotten to pick them up last night. 

'All well, nothing a little sleep can't cure.' Chris thought as he once again began to make his way to his bed. Suddenly, he tripped over something. Something larger then Lego. Chris looked at his feet from his position on the floor. They were his roller-blades. Why were they out? 

"Wait," Chris said out loud dashing towards the dresser while avoiding the scattered Legos, "what day is it?" He asked himself as he reached the clock. 

But he already knew what day it was. 

"Yes! It's finally Saturday!" Chris practically yelled almost waking up his brother. This was one day he didn't need him asking questions. He quickly showered and got dressed. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked in the mirror. He was about 5 and a half feet tall and had brown sandy hair. He had brown eyes and looked kinda scrawny for a 15 year-old. But he had gotten used to all the jokes that other people made about him. Walking into his room he grabbed his empty backpack and roller-blades. Checking his watch, he closed the door to his room quietly and slipped on his roller-blades stashing his shoes in his backpack.

"6 o'clock, perfect." Was the only thing he said as he left the note to his parents on the coffee pot and skated out the door. 

Chris loved the mornings, it has his favorite time of the day. The air was always cool enough to be able to go skating but warm enough that he didn't freeze his ass off. He automatically made his way out of the neighborhood while talking to himself. About an

hour later, he was at the doughnut shop, eating obviously a doughnut while waiting for 7:30. 

"Come on, you stupid clock." Chris muttered as he ate his doughnut. It was 7:20 and he was really starting to get impatient. Every second seemed like an eternity. 

Chris looked up at the clock again. 7:21. 

"MOVE FASTER!" Chris yelled at the clock. But he regretted it as soon as he yelled it. He looked around the room, and everyone was staring at him. 

"Uh, stiff knee." Chris said quickly sending everyone back to their previous conversations.

"Hey aren't you Chris?" A voice came from behind him.

Chris turned to see a Japanese girl about his age in the doughnut shops uniform. "Uh, yea why do you ask?"

"Well," She replied, "I heard at school that some guy named Mike is going to jump you sometime today."

"Yea I heard that too." Chris replied grinning, "But I'm not really afraid of Mike. He's all talk." 

"Be careful anyway," The girl replied, "Your our most frequent customer."

"I guess I have been here a lot recently." Chris said, "But I don't think that I've ever seen you here before."

"I just got hired yesterday." The girl replied, "I'm Judy."

"Well I'm glad that you care so much about me Judy." Chris said grinning as Judy's shocked statement came and then quickly changed into embarrassment.

"I just don't want to see anybody hurt." She said.

"I know, I'm just joking with you anyway." Chris said, "But to tell you the truth, I hope that Mike doesn't try to start anything either."

"And why is that?" 

"Because I study martial arts and I would really hate to use them on Mike." Chris replied, "Even though I really hate him, it just wouldn't be right."

"I know what you mean," Judy said, "I study martial arts too so I think I know what you mean." 

"Yea that's cool." Chris said looking up at the clock, "Well its time to go." He said after a second.

"I'll see you later." He said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Walking over to the video store Chris suddenly began to get excited again, he felt his heart beat faster with every step of the way. It was going to be his. He had the money, he had been saving for the past two months for this morning. Walking in he automatically went to the counter where the clerk was. His name was Rob and he was one of the few people who Chris opened up to. Maybe it was their common love for video games, but in any case, Rob was about 18 years old, had short brown hair

and was about 6 and a half feet tall. He looked like he had been expecting Chris.

"Hey Chris." He greeted as Chris stepped through the door. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" 

Chris looked up at him from in front of the counter. "Are you telling me that you didn't expect me to be the first person here?"

At this Rob started laughing "No, I expected you, but I just thought that you would be in front of the store tired from trying to beat the door down by now."

Chris looked at him indignantly " Come on Rob, you know me better then that. I wouldn't beat the door down.....I'd just crack it a little. But anyway can I have my game?"

Rob gave him a quick nod and headed towards to back room and quickly returned with two CD cases attached to each

other. "Here you are dude, the first person around to own Final Fantasy 8." Rob said handing the game to him. 

"Thanks." Chris muttered while fishing a few crumpled bills from his wallet. "This enough?" He asked holding out thirty dollars. 

"Its forty dollars." Rob corrected. "Do you have enough money?"

"Yea." Chris replied while fishing out another ten. "Here you go." He said handing the money to Rob.

"Well, its official, you're a final fantasy freak." Rob laughed as Chris stuffed the game into his backpack.

"Laugh if you want, but do it behind my back, ok? I have to get home before my parents kill me."

"See ya!" Rob called as Chris left the store.

"Shit, its almost eight o'clock!" Chris cried as he checked his watch. I need to get home!"

Slapping on his rollerblades Chris sped out of the parking lot and rushed towards home.

"Man, I can't wait to play this." Chris thought to himself. "All the new characters! Squall Rinoa! Seifer!.....Wait, I still don't know if Seifer is a good guy or a bad guy yet though."

Unfortunately, Chris was too wound up in his thoughts about the game to realize the HUGE stick that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Chris saw the stick, but just to late. "What the--" But before he could react, he tripped. 

Landing on his side. Chris ignored the pain in his arm and quickly removed his rollerblades. Luckily they were the kind you could easily slip on and take off. Putting on his shoes, Chris scaned the area in front of him for the thrower of the stick.

"Well boys," A voice came from the direction the stick came from. "It looks like we have to finish the shrimp off the fashioned way." 

Chris turned around and faced the boy that was taunting him. 

"He mike, does it really give you that much pleasure ganging up on innocent pedestrians like this?" He asked checking his watch. "You could be doing so many more useful things like......showering!" 

"Save your smart comments for the stage." The boy named Mike replied. "Now are you going to make this hard on us or are we going to have to beat you up a little first?" 

Knowing his decision could make or break the inevitable fight, Chris looked around at his opponents. There were four of them. There was Mike, then to the right of him was Allen, then there was Josh and to the left of Mike was James. Allen was the strongest, but the slowest, he was the biggest too. Josh was shortest but the fastest, he usually teamed up in holding their victim. And finally there was James, he was taller then Josh but not as tall as Mike. He was fairly quick as well. 

"Well are you going to just stare at us all day or are you going to fight?" Mike broke in snapping Chris back to reality. 

"Well," Chris started "seeing as there are only four of you, I think I'll give you a break today. See ya." And with that, Chris started walking off, but it didn't take long before what he had just said sank into Mike and his friends.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" He heard Mike yell.

Almost automatically Josh rammed into Chris knocking him off balance. But before he had a chance regain his balance Allen came in with a hard right hook that knocked Chris on the ground a few feet away. 

"Now are you ready to give up?" Mike asked stepping in front of the other three. "I have an idea," He suddenly looked very devious. "How about you give us all of your money, and we can postpone this for a day or two." 

But Chris was already taking his backpack off and placing it over on the sidewalk by a fence. "Come on Mike." He finally said after walking back to the spot he started in. "You guys wanna fight? Well here's your chance." And at that, Chris got in his battle ready stance waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly, Josh ran towards him trying to get him off balance like before. But Chris was ready this time, he side-stepped to the left and did a powerful right roundkick to Josh's gut. Josh collapsed in a heap on the ground gasping for air. Allen automatically rushed at him with a right hook. Chris ducked under this and delivered a powerful uppercut to Allen's jaw. Allen staggered back attempting to regain his balance. 

If Chris had stopped there, Allen would have been able to attack again, but seeing this window of opportunity, he continued his attack. As Allen staggered back Chris came in with a jump kick to the gut causing Allen to bend over clutching his gut, setting himself up for Chris's next attack which was another uppercut to the jaw, knocking Allen off his feet and onto the ground. 

Next James came in with a right jab. Blocking this, Chris attempted to do a punch of his own, but James side-stepped him and did a roundkick to his face. It connected sending Chris in to a right hook punch from Josh who recovered from the kick. 

Water began to flow onto the cement. It began to rain...hard. Chris could see the blood that was flowing from his wounds mixing with the water on the street. He was about to get up when he felt James stomp him in the side. The force of the blow rolled him onto his back. He had to do something or they might kill him. James raised his foot again for another stomp except this time he was aiming for the face. Chris saw this and right as the foot started moving he rolled backwards and got up on his feet. Before James could react to this, Chris did a front kick to his stomach which got him bent over and finished him with a spinning roundkick to the face. Suddenly, he felt another kick from behind. A weak kick. Turning around Chris saw Josh kicking as hard as he could at Chris.

"Get out of here Josh," Chris said suddenly "I don't feel like hurting anyone else today." 

Josh suddenly stopped kicking. He looked around. Looked at Alan, and then looked at James, then Josh looked back at Chris, and ran off at full speed in the opposite direction. 

"Well, I'm glad one of these idiots at least knows when to back down." Chris said to himself. He looked around, he couldn't see Mike. 

"Must have ran off." Chris said to himself as he went to retrieve his backpack. Just then he heard a slight splash behind him. He whirled around just in time to Mike dash at him with a steel pipe. Chris automatically jumped back just in time as he felt the sharp edge of the pipe tear his shirt. 

"Damnit Mike!" Chris yelled trying to reason with his angry assailant. "What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked as he dodged the pipe yet again. 

"Nobody shows me up!" Mike roared swinging the pipe once again. "You have two choices Chris, you can either give me whatever you're protecting in that backpack as well as your money, or I can take it from you after beating you into a bloody pulp!" 

Seeing that there was going to be no reasoning with him Chris decided to take action. After Mike whirled the pipe a few more times Chris rushed at him before he could gain control of the heavy object and swing again. Grabbing the pipe, Chris kicked Mike in the stomach and jabbed him in the face. James went down. 

Dropping the pipe, Chris went to retrieve his backpack once again. Luckily, the fence and provided some shelter for it from the rain. Picking it back up, he put it on and started towards home. But suddenly, Mike was up again. He was running at Chris with the pipe again but this time, Chris couldn't dodge as easily because he was wearing his backpack, so he ducked just in time to feel it connect with his backpack. 

Due to the force of the blow, the straps ripped and the backpack hurtled a few feet away. Mike swung again but this time when Chris ducked, the pipe continued in the swing and connected with a nearby fence. Maybe the owner wouldn't notice....probably not. The pipe got stuck in the fence giving Chris the advantage. Using the few precious seconds before Mike would be able to remove the pipe from the fence, Chris rushed towards his assailant and did a combination sweep kick and double handed thrust to the chest. The end result involved Mike flying a good 10 feet away. Chris took a quick glance at him and saw that he was still breathing. But the attack had another effect; the pipe. Mike almost had it unstuck when Chris had attacked him. Now the pipe was hanging from the power line it snapped when it went flying. 

"That can't be good" Chris said to himself as he slowly backed away from the swinging pipe. Suddenly, as if on cue, lightning struck the swinging pipe sending blue sparks everywhere.

"Definitely NOT good!" Chris cried as he ran towards his backpack. But something began to pull him back. Not mentally, but physically. Like a giant vacuum cleaner.

Chris whirled around to see a strange blue and black vortex sucking everything into it. Chris couldn't stop it. He couldn't grab onto anything! He just simply got sucked in. 

In the Vortex, Chris noticed that there was a distinct sound of clashing metal. He looked around but saw horrible scenes everywhere. One had two people in it; an older looking man with long white hair and a huge sword, and a boy about the age of Chris. The man with the sword impaled the boy, but just as he lowered his sword, the boy found enough strength to throw him off a strange cliff. Another showed two people fighting with strange swords which looked like they had built in guns or something. 

But just when Chris couldn't stand the horrible scenes of violence, he saw an end to this tunnel he was in. He didn't know what was on the other side, but it had to be better then this.

WHOOM! 

Chris shot out of the Vortex and flew through the air just as it closed.

SMACK 

Chris hit an exceptionally large rock head on. Everything went black.

A/N: For all of you who don't know, This is somthing that I wrote a long time ago. I'm presently rewriting it so feal free to bug me with E-mail in an attempt to make me hurry up. ^_^ READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! or i'll sick my little blue hedgehog on you and then where would you be? huh? HUH?!?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris woke up to the sound of a car slowing to a stop. 

"Now remember you two, Hojo wants LIVE specimens." Came a voice from inside the jeep, "So no killing."

Chris heard three doors slam shut. 

"Why are we doing this Tsang?" A new voice inquired, "Why doesn't Hojo have you take Greg and Dean out here to find his stupid experiment specimens? Those SOLDIERS were made to do this kinda crap"

"Because," Said the first voice, obviously the one named Tsang, "You and Elena are much more expendable then Greg or Dean. Why should we risk wasting a few important people when we don't have to?" 

"Because," Said the other voice, "We have better things to do then look for little monsters or some new kind of materia." 

Suddenly, Chris was blinded by a bright light in his eyes. But the light was also accompanied by a girls voice, much younger then the other two. 

"Hey! Reno! Tsang! There's someone here! He looks hurt." The voice called.

"Good job Elena." The second voice said, obviously the one named Reno.

Chris heard the sounds of footsteps running towards him. 

"Oh man, he's in pretty bad shape." Reno said while inspecting Chris' wounds.

"Look Reno," Elena exclaimed, "Look at the mark on this rock. It looks like he flew into it face first or something."

"I don't what happened you two," Tsang said, "But president Shinra just called, we have to get back, I've informed him of the situation and he said to bring the boy. Hojo can do what he wants with him."

"CURE!" Chris heard Elena shout and almost automatically, felt all the pain leave. His muscles were loose, not all knotted, as if he had just been stretching for half and hour. His head stopped hurting, he felt himself get dragged to his feet.

"This one will make a good specimen." Tsang muttered.

Suddenly Chris knew why he was being taken. HE was the specimen that this Hojo wanted. Well, Chris never liked experiments, especially when he was the Ginipig. Suddenly, before anybody could react, Chris broke the grip on each of his arms. Looking around, his eyes adjusted quickly, there were three people. The two that were holding him looked younger then the other. But the other person looked kinda Japanese and had a metal arm.

"What the f***?" Reno exclaimed pulling out some sort of nightstick. "He's still awake?!"

Suddenly, the girl named Elena rushed at Chris and attempted a crude sort of roundkick. Chris easily dodged and countered with a thrusting palm the upper chest, right below the neck. Elena flew onto her back. 

"Ok Reno," Tsang said, "Its your turn."

Reno suddenly rushed forward and tried to hit Chris in the stomach. Chris bearly dodged the attack and countered with a kick to the chest. It connected, but not hard enough, Reno took the blow and grabbed Chris' leg.

"Here's where you come peacefully." He smirk as he held out his nightstick.

"Your not gona break my leg or something like that are you?" Chris asked as Reno placed the tip of the stick on Chris' shin.

"Nope," Reno replied, "Just gona shock you full of electricity." And without another second to waist, pressed a little red button on the handle. Chris automatically fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. Reno bent down and shocked him twice more before knocking him unconscious. 

******

Chris hated Hojo. He couldn't remember just how long he had been with him but he knew that he hated him all the same. Hojo was a scientist, and a brilliant one at that, but he was in charge of taking care of Chris. For some reason, it didn't seem like Hojo liked Chris very much. It always seemed like Chris got beat or punished when he didn't do something up to Hojo's expectations. 

For a while, Chris even thought that Hojo was poisoning him. He would give Chris a shot of some very strange green liquid every other day. It always made Chris feel like his body was going to explode. But always, the feeling wore off quickly and Hojo sent Chris to go exercise. 

Chris wanted to join SOLDIER. SOLDIER was a group of elite soldiers that worked for Shinra. Chris didn't even know about SOLDIER until Hojo suggested that he try to join. According to Hojo, Chris had wanted to join SOLDIER for a long time but because of an accident, he got amnesia and couldn't remember it. Chris wanted to join SOLDIER for another reason entirely though. He wanted to join SOLDIER so he could get away from Hojo. As long as he was in SOLDIER, Hojo couldn't touch him without his permission, Hojo only had control of his so called 'experiments' and as soon as Chris joins SOLDIER, Hojo has no authority over him whatsoever. Chris would receive his own room, he could eat what he wanted, where he wanted, and he could go to the doctor he wanted. And compared to his life right now, that was bliss.

Hojo had originally started him in a beginning martial arts class. But Chris caught on too quickly. He began to get headaches every day and soon began to do things out of reaction. He would do strange punches and kicks and almost hurt his instructor at one point. Hojo was about to kill him but the instructor just laughed and told Hojo to let him skip the empty handed section and just move him along to a weapon. Chris chose a buster sword. 

Now, a whole two years sense the first day Chris could remember with Hojo, here he was now, getting ready for the upcoming SOlDIER test.

SWISH CLASH

Chris almost caught Dean with a slash but Dean saw it a second too soon and did a little hop backwards but rushed in as soon as Chris' sword cleared his path and began a furious combo. Chris couldn't stop it! Dean was going too fast, Chris couldn't block them all, Suddenly, right out of nowhere, Dean's sword swung down at Chris' face! Faster and faster, Chris couldn't get his sword up in time to block. Deans sword swooped down but suddenly stopped half an inch from Chris' nose.

Lowering his sword, Dean grabbed a towel and a water bottle. "Your getting better Chris." He said between gulps of water, "You almost had me that time."

"What kind of a crazy move was that?" Chris asked setting down his sword and grabbing his own water bottle. 

"Its the Delicate Slash Technique. Its really similar to the omni-slash technique the only difference is that the Delicate Slash doesn't have as many strikes involved.

"Oh." Chris replied thinking about the next day's test. "Do you think I'm ready to join SOLDIER Dean?" 

"Of course you are!" Dean exclaimed, "Your empty handed combat skills are amazing and your sword skills vastly improve every day. I think that you are definitely ready for SOLDIER."

"Ok then," Chris replied, picking up his sword and placing it in its sheath, "I guess I should go to bed and get some rest before tomorrow right?"

"I've never really seen that work before," Dean said after taking another huge gulp of water, "But knowing you, you'll figure out some way to force yourself to sleep or something." 

"See ya tomorrow then." Chris replied as he left the gym. All he had to do was pass three tests. And then he was in. "I cant wait for this." Chris thought to himself as he walked into his room. 

Taking a quick shower and changing into something else, Chris decided to check out some of the more advanced sword techniques. They were updated daily on the SOLDIER network. 

Chris logged on and waited for his computer to connect. Suddenly, a huge page popped onto the screen. Chris clicked onto one of the links and began to read. Today's was about the Charry blossom strike. This would be good. The attack consisted of striking your opponent while constantly moving. If executed correctly, it would give the illusion of being attacked from multiple directions all at once.

No matter how hard Chris tried, he could never get the blade beam technique. So he was stuck with the cross slash.

Suddenly, an annoying bell shrilled through the speaker in Chris' room. Lights out. Chris quickly signed off and slipped into bed. Tomorrow, he would pass the SOLDIER test. Tomorrow...

A/N: Yea, its kindava short chapter but I have school getting in the way, I'm planning to make the next chapter longer though and it even has a fight scene in it too!!! So stay tuned kiddies and remember to REVIEW the chapter, you know you want to…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BEEEEEEEEEP!!

Chris woke up to the wake up buzzer on the intercom. 

"Ok," Chris said to himself as he changed into his gym clothes, "I can probably get a good hours warm-up before I have to do this test Dean told me about." 

Moving relatively quickly for someone who just woke up, Chris bolted into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying off and changing into his gym clothes, Chris grabbed his sword and made his way to the gym. 

Chris noticed something was wrong while on the way to the gym, but quickly dismissed it as nervousness.

Once he reached the door, Chris swiped his key card through the electronic scanner and the door opened. Stepping inside, Chris suddenly KNEW something was wrong. There was nobody there. The entire gym was empty.

"What the heck is going on here?" Chris asked as he took a few steps further into the gym. The door closed behind him.

"You are being tested." Came a voice from behind him.

Chris whirled around to see a brown haired girl. She looked about his age and was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. She was also carrying a strange looking weapon.

"Ok," Chris replied, "What's the test?"

"Beat me." The girl replied.

The two moved to the center of the gym. Unsheathing his sword, Chris sunk into his fighting stance. Holding the sword in front of him, Chris watched as the girl got in her own fighting stance.

"What kindava weapon is that?" Chris asked as she got ready.

"It's a pinwheel." The girl replied. "You ready?"

"Yea," Chris answered, "Lets go!" 

The battle begun. The girl started out the battle with her special technique. She dashed at him and struck multiple times, Chris blocked them all, but just in time. Gripping his sword, Chris countered with a strike of his own, dashing up to her, Chris swung his sword at her chest. 

She jumped. The battle continued long into the day, neither of the two willing to give up. Suddenly, the girl backed off. She seemed to be concentrating on something. 

"DOOM OF THE LIVING!" She suddenly screamed as she dashed at Chris once again. This time, her strikes were faster then before. Chris couldn't block them!

Chris felt himself hit the floor. He had cuts and slices everywhere on his body. Chris delivered a powerful front kick to her abdomen, causing her to back off slightly. Chris dropped to a knee and cradled his arm, which took the most of the attack.

__

What are you waiting for?

"Huh?!" Chris looked around; there were no other people in the room except for the girl. And she wasn't very big on the whole talking thing.

__

You're faster then this, seize the moment! ATTACK!

"But...who..." Chris couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. 

__

It's ok; you're not crazy. I guess I'll help you a little.... But just for this one time....

Suddenly Chris felt a huge swell of energy inside him. He looked at his arm; the wounds were healed up! His muscles felt kinda strange, and his sword, it weighed barely anything!

Suddenly the girl attacked again, swinging her weapon faster and faster she suddenly sheathed it as a green aura surrounded her.

"HASTE!" She shouted, suddenly she attacked again, but this time, much faster then before. Chris prepared for the attack but suddenly felt very weird. The two suddenly locked weapons, the power struggle lasted only a second as Chris tossed the girl across the room. 

"DOOM OF THE LIVING!" She shouted again. Once again, she dashed at Chris, but even faster then before. Suddenly she jumped at him with a downward stab. Chris dodged to the side. Suddenly he realized that he moved and stopped before she ever reached the ground. He was faster. Much faster.

Her attack continued, she continued to strike at impossible speeds but always found her target just a foot or so out of range. Finally, getting tired of all this, She jumped at him again only this time found herself flying to the opposite side of the room. Chris had hit her in midair with a powerful sidekick to the chest. The girl hit the ground and was knocked unconscious.

"Ah, so you beat Tanya. I knew you would."

Chris whirled around to see Hojo standing by the door. "What are you doing Hojo?"

"Just checking up on you." Hojo replied, "But you can tell me all about this when we get you back in your cage."

"FIRST of all," Chris snapped, "It is NOT a cage."

Hojo grinned at this.

"Second," Chris continued, "I passed the test, I'm in SOLDIER now, you have no control over me anymore."

Hojo grinned even more. "Ah, that's where you are wrong. For, all I have to do is tell Dean about how you cheated and that you are not a suitable candidate for SOLDIER."

"But why?" Chris asked as he healed Tanya.

"Look what happened to Sephiroth." Hojo replied advancing, "I don't indeed to make the same mistake again."

"There is a difference between me and Sephiroth." Chris retorted, "I'm a normal person, Sephiroth was some weird freak that you created in your experiments. The last thing I want is for you to turn me into something like him. I won't let you!"

Chris was ready to fight. Hojo wasn't going to do this to him now. But then, Hojo did something that completely caught Chris off guard. He started laughing.

"You?" Hojo cried between gasps for air, and snickers, "You, aren't going to let me? I don't believe that you have a choice in the matter."

Just then, Tanya woke up. "What's going on?" She demanded as she bolted to her feet. "What are you doing here Hojo?"

Hojo seemed to find the situation even more amusing now that Tanya was awake. "I have come to a conclusion, my dear Tanya." He sneered as he reached into his lab coat, "I've decided that I'm not done with my research with you two."

"Sorry Hojo, I'm in SOLDIER now and so is he." Tanya replied as she pointed as Chris, "You have absolutely no control over us now." And with that, Tanya walked right past Hojo towards the door. But just as she opened the door, Tanya came face to face with an enormous robot. "What is that?" Tanya asked, obviously as shocked as Chris was.

"It's a prototype robot I created for SOLDIER." Hojo replied, "I built it and in exchange, President Shinra said that I could use two SOLDIERs as enforcers for my upcoming experiment."

"This is from SOLDIER?" Chris asked skeptically, "I'll bet that Dean could take this thing on all by himself!"

Hojo smirked as he removed his hand from the pocket in his lab coat. He had a medium sized microphone in hand. "This is how I control it. It may not be as effective as a live SOLDIER, but it shouldn't have any problem restraining you two." Hojo grinned and flipped the switch on the microphone. "Airbuster! Restrain these two!"

Before Chris or Tanya could do anything, Airbuster had moved forward and directed several small cannons in their direction.

"Don't try to resist," Hojo sneered evilly as Chris and Tanya drew their weapons, "I don't think that even with Airbuster outnumbered, you could beat it." 

Chris suddenly dashed forward, raising his sword up for a downward slash. 

CLASH!

Chris' sword didn't even penetrate the outer armor. Chris looked up only to see Airbuster move one of its gigantic arms. Chris was knocked out cold.

Tanya suddenly dashed towards the other exit on the opposite wall. Airbuster gave pursuit. With every step Tanya got closer towards the door, Airbuster got two. Soon Airbuster was right on top of Tanya, but just as it was about to grab her, Tanya burst out the door. Airbuster couldn't fit through the door.

Hojo quickly pulled out a portable phone and dialed a number, this wasn't good. "Hello, Sean?" Hojo asked quickly, "This is Hojo, yes, yea it's the girl. Good, I expected nothing less from you."

Hojo called Airbuster over and had it pick up Chris. Soon, the main door flew open and Tanya appeared only to be held in the air by another SOLDIER. "SEAN YOU BASTARD!" Tanya shouted, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Sean grinned and held Tanya still while Hojo injected her with some form of drug. Tanya went limp in moments.

"Good work Sean," Hojo smirked as Airbuster held both Chris and Tanya, "I hope that you and your friend are still planing to be my enforcers for this."

Sean grinned and nodded as he and Hojo walked back to Hojo's lab with Airbuster in tow.

***

Chris woke up inside some sort of glass tube. Standing up, he took stock of his surroundings. It looked like he was in Hojo's lab, Hojo wasn't there and he appeared to be labeled as a specimen.

"Shit." Chris muttered, "Why did this happen to me? Come to think of it, how did this happen to me?"

Chris ran the recent events in order until he reached the point where he met Tanya.

"Oh shit!" Chris shouted suddenly. Tanya was still missing somewhere.

"Oh, your awake."

Chris looked across the room to see Hojo strolling down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Hojo asked.

"I don't see any point in answering that." Chris replied snidely. "Because I seriously doubt you have my welfare at first priority."

"Feeling better, I see."

"Where's Tanya?" Chris demanded.

"Tanya?" Hojo replied, "Tanya is fine. She's on the lower level."

"Why are you doing this?"

Hojo pretended he didn't hear the question. Instead he grabbed a syringe filled with mako.

"Hojo!" Chris shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me." Hojo finally replied. "How did you do that thing during the test?" 

"I don't know!" Chris replied. "I just did it! Adrenaline I guess!"

"I don't believe you." Hojo replied as he swiped a keycard through the key panel outside Chris' tube. "I think you're hiding something from me."

Hojo opened the tube and began to enter when all of the sudden, Chris rammed right through him. 

"Sorry Hojo!" Chris called as he sprinted to the door. "I guess you'll need to get a new guinea pig!"

But just as Chris got through the door, two arms shot out, holding Chris still. 

"Who-" Chris muttered looking up at his assailants. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sean." The person on the left replied as they dragged Chris back to Hojo. "And he's Mike."

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked. "Why would you help Hojo?" 

"The pay was good."

Then without another word, Chris was strapped down on a lab table. "What are you doing Hojo?"

"I have a new experiment for you to undergo." Came a quick reply from above the operating lamp.

Chris felt a needle stick into his arm. He turned his head to see the green liquid empty from the syringe. "More mako?" He asked.

"I'm forcing your body to build up an immunity to mako." Hojo replied. "You need a strong tolerance for this to work."

"Tell me something Hojo," Chris spat, "is this how you get you kicks? Experimenting on defenseless people? You're sick, you should be lo-"

"I really need you to shut up now so good night."

Chris now felt a second needle stick into his arm. The liquid burned. It felt like every fiber in his body was going to explode. Chris underwent this torture until he finally couldn't take it any more. Chris blacked out, and Hojo began the operation. 

A/N: Please forgive me for the short chapter....again....I have summer school AND EVEN THOUGH THAT IS NO EXCUSE I STILL TRIED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BY A CRETAN DATE....and I'm still late.


End file.
